thewinterfourquartetfandomcom-20200214-history
The Collective of Elementals
The Collective of Elementals is the Clan that all Elementals come from. They are a race that lives underground, they are a strong Clan that has spread their children out above ground without the knowledge of the humans or other races. They are also the race where most Vampire Hunters come from. History of the Collective Pre-Seclusion The Collective of Elementals used to be the most powerful and the largest Clan out there. They spanned across the entire Earth and lived somewhat peacefully until the war with the Cult of Vampires began. Due to their abilities over fire, as well as their numbers, they were the most adept at killing Vampires. In order to stop the Elementals, the first Dracula drained a couple Witches and Warlocks, using their power to curse the Elementals and get rid of their powers, however the spell wasn’t strong enough so it only changed most of them into humans. Not only did their curse take away the Elementals magical abilities but it also took away their knowledge of such magic. This just angered the remaining Elementals and they struck back at the Vampires relentlessly, burning them until the Vladimir that cursed them and turned them into humans cursed them to be weakened by the night. This had an unintended side effect as it also gave them the ability to create and manipulate light. They used this newfound ability on the Vampires, but the Vampires ended up taking their leader and draining them for the light ability in order to cast a Spell of Darkness. However, one of the Elementals assassinated Dracula as he was attempting to cast the spell before fleeing underground with the rest of the Elementals to avoid any more curses and the wrath of the rest of the Vampires. Seclusion The Elementals fled underground, using their abilities to create a home for themselves that was lit up with sunlight twenty-four hours a day due to their curse. They kept in contact with the other leaders from time to time but for the most part they remained hidden and never disclosed the location of their home to outsiders. The Elemental who had assassinated Dracula took over and helped them create their underground lives, eventually passing down leadership to his son. This system was around for a while until a Civil War 600 years ago. An Elemental that preferred Water took over, assassinating their King and plunging The Collective into a cruel dictatorship that lasted for almost 20 years before four Elementals were able to overthrow him. They split the power between them and divided the Elementals into the separate Realms. They created the rules still used today, and they created the democracy system; one person from each Element must have a seat on the council. Coming out of Hiding Years after the democracy was started they created the law to send their children into the human Realm so they wouldn’t be influenced by parents or peers when they made their final decision on the Realm they’d like to join. This benefited them more than they had anticipated as the children came back with more knowledge and they were able to modernize the Realms slightly. They paid for the schooling with the riches under the earth. However, the children remained mostly hidden to the outside Clans and humans, blending in as the adults stayed underground. They made appearances for important meetings among the Clans and some adults made frequent trips to check on and deliver supplies to the children. Other Elementals had been roaming the world for years, hunting Vampires in secret and befriending other Clan members, including humans. These Elementals kept their identity hidden for the most part, always moving around and their numbers are few due to the fact that the Vampires also hunt them. Modern Society The Elementals are currently led by Jeremiah Hemlock, Katrina Falls, Alianna Scorch, and Gale Stone. Many of the old rules still apply, such as sending the younger generation to the surface for schooling as well as the democracy that was instated. However, there is tension between the Realms as they try to decide on if it would be safe to return to the surface. They are also debating the safety of their children as many of them have started vanishing, mostly older ones. The leaders are at an all-time disagreement, Gale Stone having been recently elected as the Air Representative. They are currently divided into four Realms, one for each of the Elements where they live, the Fire Realm is in the South, the Earth Realm is in the North, the Water Realm is in the West and the Air Realm is in the East. Each of the Realms are connected to the Center Realm, which the kids call the Hive, and this is where all of the jobs and activity take place. This is where people mingle, learn and train during their allotted hours. Due to some Elementals with the Light ability there’s sunlight that shines 24/7 throughout all of the Realms, so there’s a timed schedule to keep people on track. Everything is orderly and well organized, with everything having a place. The Days of Darkness Write Here Laws of the Collective * No dating outside of your realm (in order to ensure pure offspring) * You are not allowed to expose your clan to the human world * Once you chose a realm you cannot switch, same goes for jobs * No killing and maiming without a very good cause * No showing your powers to outsiders Customs of the Collective * All children live in the human world until they're 18, that's when they must chose an Element to follow, there's a ceremony at the end of summer to celebrate, they only day the children are allowed to return other than the Solstices * Jobs are chosen at the age of twenty, the way how is different for every Realm * On both the winter and summer solstice all the Elemental groups come together for the day to mingle, all work is canceled * On the anniversary of the day they fled to the underground the leaders each give a speech about the tragedy that occurred * Each elemental group has its own set of customs based off of each element, a day to honor them, etc. The Earth Realm Representative Their elected Representative is Jeremiah Hemlock and he is the longest reigning council member in their history, having been the Earth Representative for almost 30 years. He is known as a wise ruler and he is usually the one to keep the peace between the different leaders and Representatives. He thinks about pushing for expanding the Realms but he is old school and does not wish for the rules to change or for them to risk exposing themselves to the outside world. Appearance The eye color for the Earth Elementals is a grass green, although any Earth Elementals that practice the light ability would have the color of the Realm they were born into on their outer iris and the inner iris would be a mixture of green and gold. Their skin colour is naturally tanned at birth, their skin just a bit darker then tanned. The hair color varies due to the diversity of the base powers, although darker hair is the most common. Jobs People who follow this path become builders or farmers. They use their powers over the earth to create and shape buildings from stone, the earliest Earth Elementals actually helped create the Realms, taking a cave and shaping it so that a whole civilization could live inside of it, they also expand and leave the Realms occasionally to build houses for children to live in while attending school. They also farm, using their powers over the earth to create good farmland and grow crops. A few Light Elementals live here to help grow crops and various plants throughout the Realms. The Fire Realm Representative Their elected Representative is Alianna Scorch, this is a woman who is very passionate about her job and her people. She used to be a member in their military and had quickly risen to the top due to her passion and determination, although she can be a bit rash. She's known as the most powerful Fire and Light Elemental in ages and she is a strong advocate for the Collective to go back to the surface for good. She frequently butts heads with the Water Representative due to their conflicting values. Appearance The eye color for the Fire Elementals is an orange-red color, although any Fire Elementals that practice the light ability would have the color of the Realm they were born into on their outer iris and the inner iris would be a mixture of orange-red and gold. Their skin color is naturally dark at birth. The hair color varies due to the diversity of the base powers, although red hair is the most common. Jobs This is what most in the Collective refer to as the Warrior Clan. The people that chose to study the element Fire usually get jobs in security or their military. Most of the Light Elementals are in this group and they provide constant light to the Realms since they can't get any light themselves due to hiding out underground. The Water Realm Representative Their elected Representative is Katrina Falls, this is a woman whom is very slick, quite the smooth talker but not much of a fighter. She believes in strengthening the Collective community and pushes for the people allowing to mingle and date outside of the Realm that they've chosen for themselves but does not wish to go to the surface. She frequently butts heads with the Fire Representative due to their conflicting values. Appearance The eye color for the Water Elementals is blue, although any Water Elementals that practice the light ability would have the color of the Realm they were born into on their outer iris and the inner iris would be a mixture of blue and gold, although this combination is rare. Their skin color is a lot paler then the Fire and Earth Realms, they have just a hint of a tan. The hair color varies due to the diversity of the base powers. Jobs This group of Elementals deal with transportation and part of the food industry. There are large rivers connecting each of the Realms and the Water Elementals are usually seen powering boats and delivering objects to people. They're messengers for people and they also provide fresh water for the crops and livestock. They also fish in the rivers there and have the most contact with the human world, delivering supplies to the children. The Air Realm Representative Their elected Representative is Gale Stone, who is known to be one of the youngest people to ever be in office at the age of 24. He has a sort of aloof personality, breezing through his job. He doesn't care much for politics but is one of the smartest people in the Realm and the newest Representative, only on his first year in office. He is a planner, liking to work from the sidelines. He doesn't have an opinion on the debate just yet, trying to collect all of the facts and map out where each argument might go before making his final decision. Appearance The eye color for the Air Elementals is a light grey, although any Air Elementals that practice the light ability would have the color of the Realm they were born into on their outer iris and the inner iris would be a mixture of light grey and gold. Their skin color is naturally pale, in fact they are the palest of all the Elementals. The hair color varies due to the diversity of the base powers, although lighter shades of hair is the most common. Jobs The people following this element are responsible for many things such as; the health care, entertainment and keeping the Realms clean and running smoothly. They can be found running around and educating the young about the rules or doctoring any Elementals that were injured. They create the plans for the building and farmland, making sure that everything is organized and runs smoothly. Vampire Hunters Representative The Vampire Hunters have no seat on the council as they are often looked down upon by members of The Collective and generally shunned by family members and peers. Appearance Since this group of Elementals never chose a particular path to follow the eye color varies. The outer iris is the color of the Element they were born into while the inner still changes like an Undecided Elemental between each of the colors, and gold if they have the light ability. The skin and hair color depend on the Element they were born from. Jobs This is a much smaller group that dwells within the human world and hunts down members of The Cult. Although not officially banned from the Realms none reside there, having been shunned due to the fact that the Collective does not believe their job to be useful and is against the fact that they did not choose a single Element to study and master. These Elementals tend to travel the world, protecting all of the Clans and Humans from Vampires the best they can, most don't have a very long lifespan and few ever get the chance to take on an apprentice to continue their work due to the fact that they either die off and not many want to join up. Abilities Elemental Powers Each Elemental is born with the ability to control each of the elements, even able to create them with the right resources. A talented and practiced Water Elemental can create water out of the vapor in the air, even the most basic of Fire Elementals can summon fire at will using the air around them. When an Elemental turns 18 they must pick a certain Element to master, therefore most Elementals neglect the other elements. Elementals under 18 are known as Undecided Elementals, they have free range to practice whatever ability they wish. Light Powers Due to the curse that was put upon the Elementals in the first War against the Vampires the Elementals have been able to create, manipulate and shape sunlight. However, as the centuries wore on less and less Elementals have been getting this ability as the side effect is wearing off. As of now only 1 in 10 are born with the ability. Elemental Resistance This simply means that they are immune to dying because of any element, no matter what element they chose to master. No Elemental can drown, suffocate, burn or even die from cave ins or falling from a large height. No natural disaster can even harm them. Weaknesses Darkness Ever since the curse from the Vampires the Elementals have been weakened by darkness. After a disastrous attempt to send some children to the Arctic for schooling they learned that spending too much time in the darkness would send them into something they called the Dark Sleep or Shadow Coma. If caught earlier enough it can be reversed by sunlight, but the longer spent in the Dark Sleep the slimmer the chances of ever waking up. Mortal Weapons Practically anything that can pierce their skin can kill them, the only exceptions being if they landed on a pointed tree branch. However, basically anything that can kill humans can also kill an Elemental, including poisons. Any weapons made of wood can inflict damage but it takes a lot more to kill them, same goes with any enchanted weapons. Relationships with the Clans The Coven of Witches and Warlocks Write Here The Court of the Fae Write Here The Order of the Sea Write Here The Cult of Vampires These two Clans have been feuding for centuries since the first Dracula had casted the curse upon them and turned most of them humans, forcing them to flee to the underground. Due to the fact that one of the Collective killed the first Dracula for revenge just deepened the hatred between them. For centuries they've hunted each other, members of the Collective being the most vulnerable to Vampire attacks until the Vampires finally were defeated. Even then some of the Collective refused to drop the grudge, determined to hunt the Vampires down until there were none left. Known Members Marie Price.jpg|Marie Price Edan Price.jpg|Edan Price Destin Monroe.jpg|Destin Monroe|link=Destin Monroe Lana Monroe.jpg|Lana Monroe|link=Lana Monroe Jeremiah Hemlock.jpg|Jeremiah Hemlock Xavier Monroe.jpg|Xavier Monroe Jaclyn Monroe.jpg|Jaclyn Monroe Gale Stone.jpeg|Gale Stone Katrina Falls.jpg|Katrina Falls Alianna Scorch.jpg|Alianna Scorch Category:The Clans